The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for deriving signals for masking audio signals in a broadcast radio receiver.
Particularly in the case of automobile radios, the reception quality can fluctuate severely as a result of glitches in the received field strength. In order to keep the interference caused by this as low as possible, measures are known for masking this interference in audio signals. For example, if the received field strength is low, it is thus possible to reduce the stereo channel isolation or to temporarily attenuate the audio signals.